Coming Out
by cherieluvsbboy
Summary: Danny whips his boyfriend into shape, and comes out to his parents. Involves some borrowed mascara, a CreepStick, and fluff. Hoorah. DannyXDash Danny x Dash Danny/dash


Coming Out (a one shot? Maybe idk)

It was nearing 11 pm, and Danny Fenton still wasn't home. He was sitting on the bed in Dash Baxter's room, and he just wouldn't effing RELAX, thought Dash. Danny sighed and shrugged the other boy's massaging hands off of his shoulders. He rubbed at the dried tear tracks running down his temples, unintentionally.

"You didn't have to shove me inside of the locker you know. I think everyone gets that you hate me."

He stood up and tried to pull away, but Dash pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, and rested his head in the crook of Danny's neck. Danny's body was unnaturally stiff, his back rigid. Dash sighed. "it really hurts that you think I hate you-"

"I don't! You just overdo it, and this whole charade has to end some time.. When's it going to end, Dash? When you accidentally break my arm? because a late night make out session won't fix that!"

Dash grimaced at the thought of Danny in such pain, especially caused by him. "Tomorrow. W-We'll try tomorrow. Ok, baby?"

He rubbed his cheek against Danny's, willing him to relax into him. Danny frowned, worried that Dash was just trying to humor him into bed. Danny looked around the football star's bedroom, chewing his bottom lip.

Dash stopped his newly started ministrations on his boyfriend's neck to look into his eyes. "I promise, I'll tell Kwan and my... parents, everybody tomorrow!"

Midnight melted into cerulean.

"Alright. I--I trust you. But I have to be home soon, so wanna walk me?"

Dash hesitated, having a tiny inkling of where this was going, but melted when he saw a pout forming on his baby's face. "Yeah of course! Lemme grab your stuff."

Danny chuckled inwardly. So whipped.

--mYsTiCaL ScEnE ChAngE WoOooooOoo--

As they reached the top step of Fenton Works, Danny stopped and looked up at Dash from beneath his eyelashes. "So I'm going to tell them. My family. Right now."

Dash's mouth started moving before his brain cells did. " You'll need me for emotional support, I think. I should come in with you?"

Danny smiled, Sam's tricks were really working! A couple nights ago, they had a individuals-who-like-boys party (tucker obviously excluded), and Sam taught Danny the art of guy-training. Pouts, fluttering you eyelashes, swaying your hips, all of it. He had great friends.

"That'd be great, Dash. But there's some things I should war-"

"You have really pretty eyes..."

Danny rolled his "pretty eyes." Oh well, ill take that as a let's just go in already. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." Sway your hips, flash him a cute smile, open the door to hell.

--mystical ScEnE ChAngE WoOooooOoo--

"MOM!! DAD!! JAZZZZZZ!!"In 30 seconds flat the all the Fenton's were around the kitchen table, excluding Danny, who was leaning against a counter next to an uncomfortable-looking Dash.

Jazz was the first to speak.

"What's that jackass doing in our home?" "Jazz!" "Mom that's the guy who's been bullying Danny!"

Dash felt his face grow hot and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when 6" 7"" Jack stood up and roared, "WHAT! Maddie grab the Fenton Anti-Creep stick, ill hold him down!!"

Danny grabbed the back of Dash's black t-shirt when he tried to escape through the window, and screeched for everyone to shut the fuck up.

Everyone paused. Maddie, halfway up the stairs, slowly walked back down, and Jack sat back in his chair , his face an angry shade of plum. Jazz slowly counted to 10 before uttering a single syllable.

"Well?"

"Uh.. Err.. Well... see the thing is...I'm going... Deep breath, Danny. Okay. I've known this for a while now so I think it'll be quite a shock… I'm gay? Yeah. I'm gay."

Somewhere during the speech (if you can call 15 seconds of stuttering a speech) Danny's hand found its way into Dash's, but the gesture lost its meaning after about 10 minutes. 10 minutes of total, awkward, plum-faced silence. Dash had found about 4 emergency exits, and was about to go with number three, when Jack whispered, "Since when?"

And slowly got up from his seat, and moaned. "Vladdie said he'd give me 2 grand if I convinced you go out with his friends daughter! "

He sat back down, arms crossed, and gave a pout slightly reminiscent of Danny's. Dash shuddered at the thought of making out with Danny's father, and redirected his gaze towards Maddie and Jazz. Maddie looked unphased at this turn of events, and was glancing between Dash and Danny meaningfully. Jazz looked like she was about to have a breakdown. The know-it-all doesn't know it all, thought Dash happily. She had been a total bitch while tutoring him, and he cherished this chance to spite her.

Danny chuckled at his father's antics before aiming his smile towards Dash. Dash coughed and murmured in a high voice, "Uh then what's the Baxter Boy here for?" Smooth. The 3 remaining heads in the room gave a weirded out look to Dash, and then an to Danny an expecting one.

" Uh and that's the other thing... Dash is my b-boyfriend. We've been together since January?" Dash nodded and beamed proudly."Yeah January."

Jack lifted his head from his hands. He thought back to the beginning of this memorable conversation, more importantly Jazz's first statement, his face rapidly reaching new heights in the world of angry colors.

"SO HE ABUSES YOU!? Maddie, get the Fenton-"

"No! Nonononoo! We just thought it best if we don't let anyone know anything's changed in our relationship, you know? Kids at our school would leap at the chance to make fun of.. of the.. fags. And we can only guess how Dash's father will react, considering he's a self-professed homophobe."

Danny's voice shook at the thought of physical harm to his lover. His Dash. He found Dash's arms wrapped around his waist in a show of support.

Maddie's eyes filled to the brim as she made her way to Danny, then to Dash, and hugged the hell out of him.

"My boys. No one will ever get a chance to hurt the two of you, not if the Creep Stick has anything to say about it."


End file.
